Strangers
by girlsaremyfave
Summary: Piper Chapman is a confident doctor and surgeon at the hospital. Alex Vause is somebody that seems to catch the beautiful doctor's attention, but what happens when their lives get entangled? I can't think of a summary for this at the moment, but it will be good I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I was driving back to campus today when I thought of a couple of story ideas. I am planning a Christmas time story for my two favorite characters, so as soon as I finish my schoolwork for the week, I will be adding to most of my stories. I am in the middle of a couple of chapters for my other stories but I wanted to get this concept down before I forgot it.**

**Anyways! Enjoy the story and let me know what you think :)**

**Chapter 1:**

"Chapman, room three. Chapman, room three." My name is called over the loud-speaker in the ER. Grabbing the clipboard off of the counter outside of the curtained off room, I flip to the page holding the patient's information that was sent over ahead of time.

_Name: Vause, Alex P_

_Height: 5' 10"_

_Weight: -_

_Medical History: -_

That is basically where most of her chart stops before I walk through the blue draw curtain into the room. "Status?" The words fall from my mouth as I continue to look at the clipboard in my hands.

"White female, late 20's, responsive…" I heard this status report between shouts and screams coming from behind the nurse. "Um, very responsive Doctor."

"What seems to be the problem…" My voice trails off when I finally let my eyes wander up the patient lying on the gurney. The first thing that catches my eye is the knife sticking out of her side, blood staining her shirt. "Okay, that would be the problem." I say while putting rubber gloves on my hands and focusing harder on the injury in front of me.

"No shit, Sherlock." Her voice carries pain in it, but also has a deep husky undertone to it.

"Alright, Miss Vause I know this time is stressful, but let's calm down so we can get that knife out of you." I sit down on the rolling stool next to the gurney, placing one hand on her side and the other on the knife protruding from her side. Looking up to see her face for the first time, my breath was taken away. The woman in front of me had dark brown, almost black hair, green eyes and what looked like the softest skin. "Bring me the suture kit and some extra gauze."

"Yes, Doctor Chapman." The nurse leaves the curtained off area to grab what I had asked for.

I turn to the patient, grabbing a pair of scissors out of the emergency room drawer. "I am assuming that since the shirt is ripped and bloody that I can cut it up some more."

"Damn, I thought it would be a collectable after." She let a chuckle out before wincing in pain.

"Okay captain sarcasm, let's focus on getting this thing out of you, shall we?" I cut the shirt around the knife more, removing pieces of it and setting it on the tray next to me. I barely touch the knife sticking out of her side, just below her ribcage when I felt her whole body tense. Rolling my chair over to where the curtain is split open a bit, I yell to one of the nurses behind the counter "I need a shot of Lidocaine in here, along with that suture kit I asked for… Please!"

I roll my chair back over and look the brunette beauty in the eyes once again. "So, do you want to tell me what really happened or just let me read the police report?"

"I just got stuck with the pointy end." Her smile reached up and into her eyes as she said this. As she said this, the nurse came back into the curtained off room with the medicine and suture kit.

"Okay Miss Vause, this is going to pinch a little but it will make the pain die down quite a bit." I inject the medicine into the skin around the injury to numb it, allowing for me to proceed without her in so much pain.

I grab hold of the knife's end and turn to the nurse beside me, "I am going to need you to be ready with the gauze as soon as I take this out." I pull the knife out slowly as the nurse presses gauze to the opening left behind. "Okay, hold the pressure while I get the sutures ready."

I could hear the brunette in the background, groaning in pain as the nurse continued to add pressure to the wound. "Okay, let's take a look at the cut shall we?" I motion for the nurse to move the gauze away from wound. The gauze seemed to have caught most of the blood that came out of the opening, but there was still some trickling out of the wound slowly. "Alright, Miss Vause, I am going to start sewing you up and I want you to let me know if you feel too much pain, okay?"

I push the needle through one side of the opening and through the other, pulling tightly to secure the first suture. It kept going like this, her sitting on the gurney groaning until I reached half way through the injury. She took a hard intake of breath and grabbed onto my shoulder, trying to stop herself from moving away from the sutures. "Nurse, get me another shot of lidocaine." I say this over my shoulder before turning back to the patient once again.

"I didn't say it was hurting too much." Her voice was deep, laced with pain.

"Okay, tough guy." The nurse hands me the second shot while I inject it around various areas around the injury. "This should get us through the last of these stitches." I give her a soft smile before continuing with the sutures.

After more time had passed, I was finally done with the stitches and pushed my chair away from where she was on the gurney. "Okay, I am all done here." I grab the used gauze and left over packaging and through it in the trash along with my gloves. "Miss Vause-"

"Alex." Her deep voice interrupted me as I was talking, but I found myself not upset about it.

"Okay. Alex, the nurse will be here in a few minutes to finish up bandaging you up and you can be on your merry way." I grab the clipboard off the counter in the curtained room, taking out a pen and scribbling some notes down.

As I start to walk out of the room, I think that I hear her say something but unsure, I continue out of the room. "Room three needs bandaging and discharge papers." I had the clipboard over to the nurse behind the counter before walking off down the hall.

Later that night towards the end of my shift, I am finishing up with my last patient. It was a worried mom with a child with a cold that she thinks is the kind of flu her child could die from. "Yes, I promise Timmy is going to be perfectly fine. The best thing you can do for him is to take him home and let him sleep." I say this, backing out of the curtained off room, trying my best to escape her clutches.

"Doctor?" The nurse grabs my attention from behind the desk.

"Taystee, I am off the clock in five minutes. So the next doctor can take care of the patient." I say this while I rub my eyes after not getting sleep for the past 72 hours.

"No, Doctor. This was left for you." The nurse handed me a piece of paper that looked familiar. It was discharge papers from a patient. _To the cute doctor_ it read with a phone number below it. I look at the top of the page to see which patient it was: _Vause, Alex P._

"Thanks, Taystee." I fold the page and put it into my pocket before handing her the last patient's folder and waving goodbye to her.

"You look like you could use a drink." I look up to meet Lorna's eyes looking down at me while she cleans a glass behind the bar's counter. Lorna was a shorter brunette woman with the thickest New Jersey accent.

"You try saving lives to only successfully save a little more than half and tell me if you need a drink." I tap on the counter, signaling her to hit me with a shot of whatever is strongest that night.

"Chapman, you have got to take a break from your life." Her soft voices carries to me as she pours me a shot of tequila. "Listen, you are going to burn yourself out if you don't take care of yourself." She sets the bottle back down behind the counter before leaning against it with her elbows on the counter.

"You need to listen to her, Chapman." I see Red, a strong Russian woman with red hair and piercing blue eyes, set down a plate right in front of me. "This is made just how you like it." She pats me on the shoulder before walking behind the counter next to Lorna.

"You guys both know I don't have the time or the motivation." I express this while squirting ketchup on my cheeseburger.

Suddenly, the door to the pub slams open and a tall brunette woman has a shorter woman with crazy reddish-blonde hair in a headlock. Breaking apart as soon as they enter the pub, I notice both of the women laughing with some other women coming in after them. The reddish-blonde haired woman yells to Red, "Table for eight, Red!" She saunters over to a corner booth with the taller woman in tow.

Taking a closer look at the taller brunette, her head turns and beautiful green eyes meet my blue eyes. I had seen those green eyes before, all of a sudden I feel the piece of paper in my pocket giving off a burning sensation.

Snapping my attention back to Lorna, I try mouthing to her to look at the woman who just came in. "Her." I whisper pointing in an area where the brunette can't see me pointing. Lorna looks over my shoulder before giving me a small nod and walking away from where I am sitting. "Where are-" I try grabbing for her to understand what is happening.

"Hey." A deep voice that strikes a chord straight down my spine, sending shivers throughout my body. I turn to see the brunette looking down at me. "Doctor Chapman, right?" She leaned against the bar, one arm holding her up while the other pushed black-rimmed glasses up her nose.

"Yeah…" I feel my voice come out shaky, not at all my usual confident self. "And you're…" I pretend not to remember who she is. Without thinking twice about it seemed, she lifted the side of her t-shirt, showing me where she had her bandaging from earlier. "Ah, yes." I feel heat travel up my neck and into my cheeks. "Miss Vause."

"Alex." She settles her shirt back to where it was originally and I feel my heart give a slight ping, as if saddened that she put her shirt back down. She sits down on the stool next to me, pulling it a bit closer to my own stool. "So what is a doctor like you doing in a place like this?"

I pull all of my hair back and then over my shoulder before responding, exposing the whole one side of my neck. "Well, if you must know. I have friends that own the pub and work here, plus sometimes I just need a drink." I shrug as I say this, popping a fry in my mouth and chewing it.

"Well, you seem to be lacking said drink." She waves down Lorna from the other end of the bar. "I will take my usual, Morello. And Doctor Chapman here will have…"

"Margarita, Lorna." She nods her head towards me before letting her eyes linger between the two of us.

"So does the Doctor have a first name?" She digs in her bi-fold wallet for a twenty dollar bill, setting it on the counter of the bar.

Lorna sets down our drinks, taking the money off of the counter. "Piper." I stick my hand out for her to shake. She grabs my hand, turning it over, and kissing my knuckles lightly.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you Piper Chapman."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is kind of long and boring, so I am sorry about that but I think it sets up the next chapter very nicely. So please enjoy and let me know what you guys think:)**

**Chapter 2:**

**Alex**

She had all of my attention the second she stepped into the ER room that was curtained off that I was in. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail but a few strands had fallen out and framed her face. Even in her dark blue scrubs and white coat I could tell that she had a fit body, as if she ran every day.

"Status?" She says this as she keeps looking down at the metallic clipboard in her hands, not realizing that I was looking at her.

"White female, late 20's, responsive…" The nurse started to say as she kept trying to poke and prod at me, causing me to groan and yell in pain from the knife sticking out of my side. "Um, very responsive Doctor."

The blonde doctor flips back to the front page before setting it down on the counter on the side of the room and looking up at me. "What seems to be the problem…" She stops mid sentence as her eyes land on the knife sticking out of my side. "Okay, that would be the problem."

"No shit, Sherlock." Feeling that the point of talking about the elephant in the room was wasting time while I sat in pain.

"Alright, Miss Vause I know this time is stressful, but let's calm down so we can get that knife out of you." She sits down on the rolling stool, moving closer to me. When her hands touch my side I get mixed feelings; on one hand it sent shivers up my spine but when she lightly touched the knife it sent pain throughout my whole body. I look at her face, the smooth lines that make up her features and the small imperfections that make it unique from anybody else.

When I am finally able to focus on what is happening again, outside of just her face and the beauty of it, I see her coming at me with medical scissors. "I am assuming that since the shirt is ripped and bloody that I can cut it up some more." Her voices jokes with me as she gets closer.

"Damn, I thought it would be a collectable after." I let out a slight chuckle until the pain shoots through my side and I feel my face wincing in pain.

"Okay captain sarcasm, let's focus on getting this thing out of you, shall we?" She begins to cut up the shirt around where the knife is sticking out of my side, just under my ribs. When her hand grazes the side of the knife, I feel myself wince and groan in pain again. "I need a shot of Lidocaine in here, along with that suture kit I asked for… Please!" She shouts out to the nurses station just beyond the blue curtain that separates my 'room' from the main part of the emergency room.

She rolls back over to me, setting the scissors down before looking me in the face for what felt like the first time. "So, do you want to tell me what really happened or just let me read the police report?" She points to the knife sticking out of me to emphasize what she was talking about.

Smirking up at her, I say with the most confident voice I can with a knife sticking out of me "I just got stuck with the pointy end." As I said this, the nurse from earlier came back in with what I was assuming was some sort of numbing shot and the tools to stitch me up.

"Okay Miss Vause, this is going to pinch a little but it will make the pain die down quite a bit." She proceeds to stick me in various places around where the knife is sticking out and for the first time since the adrenaline left my body, it didn't hurt.

The nurse is standing by her side ready with gauze and before I know what is happening, the blonde doctor has the knife out of me and the nurse is putting pressure on it. I feel myself groan from the pressure that the nurse is putting on me, but not so much from the pain. "Okay, let's take a look at the cut shall we?" The doctor moves close to my side again as the nurse steps back from holding the gauze to my side. "Alright, Miss Vause, I am going to start sewing you up and I want you to let me know if you feel too much pain, okay?"

She starts to sew me up and it goes fine until she gets about halfway through when it felt like she poked a nerve or something directly. I reach out and grab her shoulder with my left hand and the side of the gurney with my right hand. The doctor turns her head to yell over her shoulder, "Nurse, get me another shot of lidocaine."

Giving her a stern look and speak with pain laced in my voice no matter how hard I tried "I didn't say it was hurting too much." She laughs at me and it was like the pain for the smallest of seconds disappeared when I heard that sound.

"Okay, tough guy." She shakes her head as she sticks me with another shot, numbing the injury to my side again.

Before I knew it, enough time had passed and she had finished stitching me up. "Okay, I am all done here." She tosses away all the used gauze and her gloves before turning to me again. "Miss Vause-"

"Alex." I say, trying to give her just an extra piece of information as if would keep her around longer.

"Okay. Alex, the nurse will be here in a few minutes to finish up bandaging you up and you can be on your merry way." She stands up, grabbing her clipboard and scribbles something else down before walking out of the room.

"Doctor?" I ask trying to grab her attention but she is out of the 'room' before I could grab her attention. And like that, the beautiful doctor was out of my life as fast as she came into it.

"Stretch, that is what you get for sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." My best friend Nicky was more intrigued by the idea of me getting stabbed then trying to find a place for the group to hang out at.

"I was conducting _business_." I laugh at her, pointing at a bar before her shaking her head no at me.

"What does a fight club have to do with your publishing business?" She chuckles at me, looking back at me for the first time that whole walk.

"When it involves me making money, it involves me." And this was true, for the most part. I am not exactly sure how I ended up at said fight club, but once money started floating around about whether or not I could stand my own, I jumped in the ring. "Plus, now I have a great story to tell the ladies." I wiggle my eyebrows at her while she punches my arm, pointing to a pub across the street.

"Well, you are not allowed _ladies_ while those stitches are still fresh. You'll pop one." She gives me the 'mom' look and I grab her around the head, pulling her close, not realizing we stumbled into the pub. Nicky yells to the older, kind of angry, looking woman behind the counter, "Table for eight, Red!"

I follow Nicky as she heads to a corner booth, but I feel a pulling type sensation on the back of my neck, causing me to look behind me. I feel my eyes meet deep blue ones and it takes me a second to realize where I had just seen those eyes. The blonde doctor turns back around, talking to the shorter brunette behind the bar. "Nick, I am going to get a drink." I point over my shoulder and walk away before she can get in a word.

As I get closer to the bar, the shorter brunette woman with bright red lipstick walks away leaving the blonde doctor alone. "Hey." I say, leaning against the bar, looking down to her. "Doctor Chapman, right?" I fix my glasses, realizing I just let a nervous tick slip by making me want to cringe internally.

"Yeah…" She looks at me, squinting as if searching in her memory. "And you're…" I smile at her, lifting my shirt to show her the brand new stitches she had given me less than four hours ago. "Ah, yes." A light blush covers her cheeks as I pull my shirt back down into place. "Miss Vause."

"Alex." I pull the stool next to hers a bit closer before sitting down. "So what is a doctor like you doing in a place like this?"

She looks at me as I talk, pulling all of her hair back and pulling it all over her one shoulder leaving one side of her neck completely exposed. My eyes trace down the column of her neck, wondering how soft the skin there is. "Well, if you must know. I have friends that own the pub and work here, plus sometimes I just need a drink."

"Well, you seem to be lacking said drink." I wave to the shorter brunette at the other end of the bar. As she comes closer, I recognize her from the other times I have been here. "I will take my usual, Morello. And Doctor Chapman here will have…"

"Margarita, Lorna." She nods her head towards the doctor before letting her eyes linger between the two of us.

"So does the Doctor have a first name?" I pull my wallet out of the back pocket of my jeans, pulling out a twenty and setting it down on the counter.

Lorna sets down our drinks, taking the money off of the counter. "Piper." She sticks her hand out for me to shake. I grab her hand, turning it over slightly, kissing the knuckles before looking back into her eyes again.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you Piper Chapman." She nods in my direction, taking her hand back as another rush of pink covers her cheeks. "You know it is a bit cold for a margarita this time of year." I smirk at her taking a sip from my drink.

She ducks her head softly from my comment, setting her drink down after taking a sip. She looks behind me at the group of my friends in the corner booth. "I think your friends might be missing you." She turns her gaze to me as she says this.

"They are grown ups, they can handle themselves." I smile at her, wondering what is running through that mind of hers.

We sat there talking for what felt like a good hour before she excuses herself to the bathroom. When she gets up, I look at what she is wearing for the first time that night. She is wearing black leggings that stick to every curve of her legs, a grey knit sweater that seemed just a little too big for her figure and black running shoes. As if she was able to feel my eyes on her, she turns her head slightly, causing us to make eye contact over her shoulder.

I gulp down the last of my drink, following after her steps. When I round the corner I see her heading into the women's bathroom at the end of the hall. I reach the door and see that it is a single person type bathroom, not several people type one with stalls. Grabbing the handle and turning slightly, I realize she didn't lock the bathroom door and I push it open.

She is standing at the sink washing her hands when her eyes meet mine in the mirror and for a split second when our eyes connect I swear her blue eyes turn a shade darker. When she goes to turn the water off, our eyes disconnect again and I feel a loss in my chest. She goes to dry her hands on the paper towels from the corner, her back towards me. "It's considered creepy to follow women into the bathroom that you just met." She says over her shoulder, making me smile slightly.

When she turns around to throw away her towels into the trash that was next to me. "To be fair, you didn't lock the door." I smirk down at her, realizing for the first time tonight that I am a couple inches taller than her.

"And?" She steps closer to me, as if trying to get out the door but realizes I am not moving.

"I think you wanted me to follow you here." I stand up from leaning against the door frame while I continue. "I think you see an attractive woman that has caught your attention and you wanted to see if you had mine." Her face once again has a red color cover the cheeks as she tries to keep looking up at me with confidence. "Am I somewhat close?"

"I think you have a bigger than life ego." She gives me a shove and I let her push past me back into the pub. I walk behind her, grabbing my coat from the stool I was sitting on earlier next to her.

"Well, if my guess gets any closer to the real thing, you know how to reach me." I send her a wink as she sits back down onto her stool as I start walking back towards my friends in the corner booth.


End file.
